Blush
by jaded image
Summary: The Host fic. Ian loves to see Wanda blush. Just a one-shot, full of much needed fluff for all WandIan lovers! Beware of sugar overload.


_Blush_

By: Jaded Image

AN: I just finished reading The Host and _immediately_ fell in love with the Wanda/Ian pairing. Those two are so ridiculously sweet together, and Stephenie Meyer did an amazing job of writing the fluff in :) I haven't written in awhile, and I'm really hoping that this isn't too terrible. There really should be a link for The Host fanfics...

This takes place after the sleeping in the game room scene and before they meet the other group of humans.

Disclaimer: The Host is not mine. WandIan is not mine. Ian is, sadly, not mine either (although Wanda totally deserves him, so I can't even blame her).

* * *

It was strange trying to adjust to this new host body. Of course, changing hosts is always a new experience. But this was the first time that I switched bodies within a species. Humans are such a unique species, each one an individual inside and out. This body was so very different from mine—er, Mel's.

I felt a certain level of frustration at having lost the strength and endurance that came with Mel's body. I couldn't even work the fields for as long as I use to. Sweat beaded across my forehead as I surveyed the two rows of freshly turned dirt. I had been working on this for the past hour. _If I still had my old body, I could've gotten half the field done_, I thought, not regretfully, merely observing.

However, humans had a way of adapting, and I knew that. With time, I hoped that I could increase my stamina and train some muscles into my new willowy body. I want to be more helpful for my new family.

My heart warmed at the thought, and I could feel an unconscious smile tug at my lips.

"Here." A familiar voice whispered right beside me as a cool bottle of water was gently pressed into the side of my neck. I jumped and whirled around, nearly tripping over the hoe I still held in my hands.

Ian steadied me, his free arm wrapping around my waist and drawing me closer.

"I-Ian…" I muttered, the flush spreading like wildfire across my face. This body was still young, not having experienced a love like I shared with this man. Hopefully, I could adapt to this as well. My emotions' physical manifestations on my face tended to give away any thought I had.

In the beginning, it was more than a little embarrassing, I must admit, but Ian said he loved how my cheeks turned red. Mel had sniffed and said he probably got an ego boost from it, knowing he could make me so flustered. I just blushed and shook my head.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, mostly trying to distract myself from thinking about how close we were. The other workers were still in the middle of clearing the field for new plantings, but Ian and I were just standing in the middle of my two rows.

He shrugged, and I felt his arm tighten from the movement. The bottle he held in his other hand slid from my neck and down my arm as he wound his other arm around me, leaving a trail of condensation to cool my skin. He twisted the cap off behind my back. "I was just organizing our stock list and deciding what things we'll need to replenish on our next raid."

"Oh, when is that?" I asked, getting interested. I didn't have as much fear of going out now, knowing that with my family and friends, there was rarely anything that could go wrong. Plus, I loved being able to do something for them, to repay them for all that they've done for me.

"Two days." He replied with a smile at my expression. Ian unwound his arms and held the bottle to my mouth, waiting for me to take a sip. I automatically tilted my head back slightly, and he poured the cool liquid into my mouth.

Some water spilled and dribbled down the side of my chin, but Ian leaned forward and kissed it away before I could wipe it myself. I felt another blush blaze its way across my cheeks and down my neck. I wondered how much it would take for this body to overheat from the inside. It wouldn't take long, I decided. Having Ian around combined with the desert heat, I'll be toast soon enough.

Ian's blue eyes twinkled as he surveyed his handiwork. I ducked my head, embarrassment clear as day, and allowed my feathery blonde hair to swing a curtain between us.

"Wanderer," He whispered in my ear, "do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

I shivered as his breath stirred the fine hairs on my neck. "I'm sweaty and covered in dirt. Is that the human definition of beauty?" Apparently, I had taken a faint sense of Mel's sarcasm with me after I left her body.

He chuckled, and I felt the vibrations from deep within his chest, reverberating outwards in happy tones. I love this sound, and I hope to hear it for the rest of my life.

"You're beautiful regardless of what your body is like. I only see you, Wanda. Only you."

At his words, my heart pounded almost painfully in my chest. I felt a little sorry for this host body. It was being bombarded by such an inflow of love, it almost shuddered with the force.

Unable to stop, my heart contracted and even more blood rushed to my cheeks. I was sure Ian could feel the heat radiating from my body. He led me from the field and out of the hot rays from the roof opening. Placing my tool against a wall, he grinned in delight when he saw my red face.

Taking the water bottle from him, I took another gulp before replying. "I don't know why you do it, but you should really stop that, Ian."

"Stop what?" He asked, his expression arranged into innocent confusion. I could see how much fun he was having.

"Stop…flattering me. Making me flush uncontrollably. My heart beats so wildly, I don't know if this body can handle it." I answered without thinking, listing off the symptoms he was causing. Normally, I wouldn't have been so open. The first few days in my new host body, I had felt so shy when I was around him. But as the weeks passed, it was impossible not to get comfortable.

Ian was so compassionate, so kind. His understanding for my confusion was limitless. He didn't begrudge me when he caught me staring at Jared, but I knew he was happy when I told him he was my present and future.

I looked at him as I drank half the bottle, only to find his expression to have softened into one that I couldn't really name. I'm sure I could've found a word for it when I was in Mel's body. It was one that Jared had worn before. However, this new body couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"Ian?"

He grabbed my hand and tugged me gently towards one of the many tunnel openings. I followed willingly, loving the feel of his skin on mine despite how erratic my heartbeat was or how my breath hitched. I was more sensitive to him in this body than I was in Mel's.

We walked a short distance down the dark tunnel. He turned suddenly and pulled me into a niche off on the side. "Ian…?" I whispered. What was he doing?

Pulling me towards him, he let out a sigh that I could only think of as satisfied when my body came into contact with his. I could feel his muscles relaxing under my touch as he leaned back against the cave wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked uncertainly. Do humans normally act like this? Was he sick? I vaguely wondered if Heal could fix whatever he might be suffering from.

"Fine." He responded. "More than fine. Fantastic. I'm practically soaring."

"Alright." I racked my brain, trying to decide what he meant. The memories of the previous soul, Pet, didn't really offer any plausible explanation. Finally, I asked, "Soaring from what?"

Ian laughed and leaned down to blaze a trail of kisses from my temple to my jaw and back up again. "You," He said between kisses. "You make me soar, Wanda. I'm flying in a way that I'd never thought possible."

I blushed at his words. I was beginning to understand what he meant. I felt that it must be the same feelings I was experiencing, this "soaring".

"You're blushing again." He observed, cupping my face in his large hands. "Your cheeks are practically on fire. I wish I could see it." He couldn't see, but the heat must've been clue enough.

"It's your fault that I'm like this." I whisper, not really blaming him. "I feel like I'm constantly overheating."

Ian's chest rumbled as he suddenly leaned over and took my lips into a searing kiss. My body seemed programmed to his as I automatically pushed closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and curling my fingers into his hair.

Our little niche was starting to feel more than a little warm as we broke apart gasping for air. Ian continued to kiss a path down the side of my face, along the curve of my neck to its base before my shirt disrupted him. His hands hugged my body to his, gently massaging my waist.

My whole body was on fire. My cheeks were flushed for reasons other than embarrassment as I ran a small hand down the back of his neck. I was surprised when I felt Ian tremble under my touch.

"Is this okay?" I asked, reminiscent of our time sleeping as a group in the game room.

He nodded quickly. Sometime during the exchange, his head had drifted so that he was propped against my shoulder. Unsure of what he wanted, I continued to stroke the back of his neck, feeling his warm breath tickle my skin.

"It's because I love how you glow." His whisper was almost too quiet for me to catch it.

"Hm?"

"When you blush," he explained, "it's almost like you're glowing. You never did it before, so I could never tell how you were reacting to me." Oh, he meant when I was in Melanie's body.

My hand paused its trek up his neck as he pulled back from my shoulder. "My blush?"

"It's beautiful. I love to see it. I love knowing that I can make you glow." This last part was whispered against my lips. He gently pressed his lips against mine, moving slowly and carefully. He made my poor host heart shudder.

Pulling back, he sighed and kissed my forehead. "We should be getting back. Mel's probably wondering where you are."

I nodded mutely as he took my hand again, and we made our way towards the kitchen. Just as we were about to enter back into the light of the big cavern, I held back and tugged on his hand. When he turned around, I surged forward and kissed him, trying to put all my feelings behind it. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me. Ian was my partner, and I was blessed that he accepted me the way I am.

We broke apart, gasping for a second time within minutes. And this time, I placed a kiss on his forehead and released his face. "You make my heart race. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. When you touch me," I sighed as I remembered his touch, "my skin tingles and I just want you to hold me."

I told him how just his presence could overwhelm me, not really understanding why my body reacts that way, only that it does. "I will only glow for you, Ian."

I couldn't look at his face after I was done, my shyness coming back tenfold with such a confession. I was a little worried that he didn't say anything though.

When we stepped into the kitchen, Melanie separated from Jared to come greet us. She raised an eyebrow at Ian before looking at me mischievously. "What were you two doing? Ian's face looks like a tomato."

My eyes flew to my partner and a surprised giggle escaped. It really was like glowing.

* * *

AN: I got this idea from the chapters _Wanted _and _Touched, _the part where Jared and Ian are talking, and Ian says that Wanda doesn't really respond like a human would to physical contact. I read the end, and I was like...hoo boy, Wanda's definitely gonna respond to you, boy :) Bahhahaha!

Review please, and thank you!


End file.
